Tidings of Change
by Kitsune Inu
Summary: YYH IY When team Urameshi is sent to catch a demon that is journying to the Ningenkai, without permission, it turns out to be a mission that Kurama wishes he hadn't agreed to. Especially now that he realises that the demon killed his half-bro. CH4 is up.
1. Past

Kitsune: We do not; I repeat DO NOT, own any of the YYH or IY characters. Although I wouldn't mind owning Kurama, and Inu wants to own Inu Yasha.  
  
Inu: Inu Yasha is MINE!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! U CAN NEVER HAVE HIM!  
  
Kitsune: Riiight. Anyway, We hope that you enjoy our fic. It's our first so be nice. No flames please.  
  
Inu: Inu Yasha-sama! ^-^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Please let me stay. I won't harm any humans. I just want to stay with Rin." Cried Sesshomaru.  
  
"No. You are a full demon. You know the law. Demons stay in Makai." Boomed King Enma.  
  
"Then why can Inu Yasha stay? If I go, so must he."  
  
"Sorry brother, but you see, I am a half demon, and if I stay in my human form I am allowed to stay. Good-bye." Retorted Inu Yasha.  
  
"NO!" Yelled a small demon, that had been watching the whole thing from the side. " Don't kill him please." The small demon ran in front of his half brother. "I beg you please don't kill him."  
  
"Youko, no." Sesshomaru created a small portal, and tossed his little brother inside of it, just as Inu Yasha, attacked.  
  
"Claws of Exorcism!"  
  
"Noooooo!!! " the small demon cried, as he was transported to the demon world. His brother was sliced in equal halves, before his eyes, and he tragically would carry that memory for the rest of his life.  
  
(300 years later)  
  
" It's the spirit fox; run."  
  
"I can't make it. Take the bowl and get far away."  
  
"But sir."  
  
"I said go!"  
  
"A..alright."  
  
Youko had become the most feared thief in all of Makai. The largest bounty ever seen, was placed on his head. However, he was never caught. His hatred for half demons was well known, for he hardly killed anything else. Demons, strong, and weak, rich, and poor, feared him. His hatred forced him to get quicker, smarter, and colder. Even those demons that worked underneath him feared to anger him.  
  
It didn't last, for soon he was injured during a job, and escaped death, by going to the ningenkai, and taking the form of an unborn baby. He held onto all of his malice and hatred. None of it, though, was not able to stand against the love of a human woman. He was named Suichii, by his mother, but was called Kurama, by others.  
  
Shiori, his mother melted his heart of ice, and little by little, he found that there were some humans that could be tolerated.  
  
He even found himself, risking his life to save Shiori. A human, named Yusuke Urameshi, risked his life so that Kurama might live. That was how he found it in himself to join the Spirit Detective's team, in the fight against evil demons.  
  
Being a part of this team, he found solace. Until a new mission came up. One that would test his mental stability.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kitsune: Did you like it? I'm dying to know.  
  
Inu: *panicked voice* If you die what will happen to me?  
  
Kitsune: You will perish with me.  
  
Inu: BUT I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!  
  
Kitsune: Oh sheesh, I was just being literal, we're not going to die. Any way, if you liked this fic, then please review. If not, please review. Ideas are appreciated. Flames are given to Hiei, as an appetizer.  
  
Inu: Hiei eats flames? How strange..  
  
Kitsune: I was being literal again.  
  
Inu: Oh.  
  
K&I 


	2. Mission Info

Kitsune: Ah finally, another chapter.  
  
Inu: Yay. Welcome back.  
  
Kitsune: Ahem.  
  
Inu: Oh yea, we don't own YYH or IY. But wouldn't that be nice.  
  
Kitsune: Sigh. She is so hard to train.  
  
Inu: ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama looked at the giggling girls with disgust. Wouldn't they just leave him alone? It didn't matter where he went. He was always mobbed.  
  
Just then, he caught sight of Botan, trying to make her way to him. He gratefully excused himself, from his fans, and made his way over to Botan.  
  
"Koenma has a new mission, for you. The others are already there." Said the not so Grim Reaper.  
  
"Alright." He opened a portal and made his way to Koenma's office.  
  
Once everyone was there, the tiny ruler of Makai, began.  
  
"As I'm sure you've noticed, I have called you all here for an important mission."  
  
"Well duh. We're here aren't we!" This comment came from Yusuke.  
  
"I'll just ignore that. Anyway, you are here because there is a human traveling to the demon world, using a portal that we don't know about. There is a demon, that also sometimes travels through this portal, and I would like for you to bring both of them to me. If you have to injure them that is alright, just don't kill them." " Now here are there files, and some pictures, of them. The human is a girl named Kagome, who I believe, goes to a school near Kurama's." Kagome's picture came up on the screen, and Yusuke whistled in appreciation. "The demon is actually a half demon, named Inu Yasha. He is half dog demon, with strong powers. He's had a hard past, and doesn't trust people easily. He will be the hard one." Inu Yasha's picture appeared on the screen, and Kurama froze.  
  
The demon looked just like the half-breed that had killed his brother. Before he could stop himself, he let out a growl. Hiei turned to look at him, but non of the others seemed to notice. Koenma had just started explaining that Inu Yasha, had a half brother that might give them some trouble. Up flashed a picture of Sesshomaru. Kurama's growl turned to a soft whine, while he looked at his half-brother's face. This time everyone noticed.  
  
"Hey Kurama what's wrong with you. You're acting like a dog, that needed attention."  
  
Hiei looked on but stayed silent. Kurama noticed this, and slammed up a barrier in his head, to keep Hiei out. He bared his teeth at the Koorime that looked at him, shocked.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. Let's just get this mission over with." Kurama walked out of the room. The others followed, wondering what had just happened.  
  
They would find out soon enough. All they had to do was wait.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kitsune: I know this is kind of short. Sorry about that. We were short on time.  
  
Inu: Take that (launches vegetables at Kitsune). Ha. You need to write longer chapters.  
  
Kitsune: I know. I'm sorry. We'll try to make the next one longer. In the meantime please review. 


	3. Kagome meets Youko

Kitsune: Welcome back. I hope that so fare you have enjoyed this story and I am sorry for the short chapters, but Inu and I truly have writer's block.  
  
Inu: Hee hee. Block, block block.  
  
Kitsune: Um right. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Inu: Enjoy, to the great will of pumpernickel I command you to enjoy. Muahahaha.  
  
Kitsune: Right.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Soon enough the Renkai Tantai (sp?) found an excuse to go near Kagome's school. Actually, Yusuke picked a fight with the school bully, and gave the others time to look around while he had some fun.  
  
Kurama had been in a foul mood since getting the mission. He just couldn't understand how Sesshomaru was alive, He had seen him torn into pieces by Inu Yasha many years ago. And the human girl Kagome should have been dead by now. It just didn't fit together.  
  
Soon enough, Kurama and Hiei found the girl Kagome. Kuwabara had wandered off somewhere, so it was only the two. That suited Kurama just fine. His Youko part was telling him to rush the girl and subdue her before she could disappear, but his Suichii part told him to hold off. He didn't want to scare her after all.  
  
The followed her as she left the school and headed home. They watched hidden as she went inside her house and returned a moment later with the hugest backpack Kurama had ever seen. She went to an old well behind her house, and jumped inside. With a flash of ki she disappeared. Hiei zoomed inside, but when Kurama reached him, there was no sign of the girl, and Hiei was seething.  
  
"She jumped down the well. Before I could follow, the portal closed. I couldn't even get a good reading on where she landed, so we can't open out own portal." Replied the angry koorime.  
  
"Oh, well. At least we know where the portal is, and in a few days we can return, and guard it. When she arrives, we can question her. Forcefully if need be,"  
  
"You know Kurama, you are starting to sound like Youko."  
  
"Well I do try."  
  
With that the boys wandered off to find their companions.  
  
(Three days later)  
  
Yusuke was bored. It was his turn to stake out the well, but since nothing had happened in the last half hour, he figured that nothing would happen. So of course nobody would notice if he went into town for a little while. At least to get something to eat. After all, it wouldn't do to work on an empty stomach.  
  
When he returned though he noticed the girl Kagome's ki inside of the building already. He cursed. Now they would need to wait until nightfall before the could abduct and question her. Just his luck.  
  
Soon the others showed up, and they all waited for darkness to fall. Kurama had given Yusuke a severe lecture about leaving his post. Yusuke's ears were still ringing.  
  
They all agreed that once they had gotten Kagome away from hearing distance, then Kurama would transform into Youko and question her. The others were just there as a precaution.  
  
Finally it was dark enough, that the members of the house had to be asleep. Hiei, being the quickest one, raced inside and returned a moment later, with the sleeping ningen hanging limply in his arms. Then they all disappeared to the forest.  
  
When Kagome woke up the first thing she noticed, was a demon that resembled Inu Yasha. Upon closer inspection, she noticed that he actually looked more like Sesshomaru. Just as she was about to scream for Inu Yasha, she realized that it was not Sesshomaru, as she had first thought. The demon didn't have the crescent moon mark on his forehead, as did the dog demon.  
  
Then the demon spoke and the voice alone nearly scared Kagome to death.  
  
"Will you answer my questions willingly or do you need some persuasion." The voice asked. Kagome nodded, and shivered at the cold tone.  
  
"Good. First off, how do we access the portal."  
  
"Um, you go through with me."  
  
"Hmph. Second question; will you take me and my companions to the other side."  
  
"Uh. no?"  
  
"Wrong answer!" Kurama lifted her up until she was eye level.  
  
"Uh.. I mean yes."  
  
"Good. Get your pack and we will get started."  
  
As the moved toward the well Yusuke looked over at Hiei and said, "Remind me never to tell Kurama something he doesn't want to hear."  
  
"Hn." Answered the koorime, and they all moved on in silence.  
  
None of them noticed the presence of a mixed demon, watching them through a peculiar mirror.  
  
'Hm.' It thought. 'The silver one seems to have quite an anger problem. Maybe, I can use him to my purposes. After all, it seems as if he hates Inu Yasha as I do. Only I would have capture him alone. His friends could easily dissuade him. Hm.' It walked away from the mirror, deep in thought, on how to get the silver kitsune onto his side.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kitsune: Well did you like it. I tried to make it a little bit longer than the others.  
  
Inu: Sugaaaaaaaaaaarrrrr. Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee heeeeeeeeeeeeeee. I want sugar.  
  
Kitsune: Um. No. You have had enough already.  
  
Inu:Pweese?  
  
Kitsune: NO. Gomen. Sorry about that, she get really obsessed sometimes. Thanks to all of our faithful reviewers. Here they are: Baka, Chaos, Cheeto, DemonLady1, Iron Protector of the Art, kagomepotter, Konton no Kitsune, Konton no Lucifer, LegacyRBluesummers, Princess Krystal01, SilverKnight7, Valkyrie Nienna Helyanwe. Thanks again for reviewing. I only put everyone in once so if you reviewed more than once in the last two chapters your name is only there once, sorry if that bothers you.  
  
Please review.  
  
fw_a 


	4. Arrive

Kitsune: Ah, welcome back to another chapter of Tidings of Change. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far.  
  
Inu: =^ ~ ^= Meow.  
  
Kitsune: Right. Okay now. On with the story.  
  
Inu: On on. =^ ~ ^=  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Soon Kagome had finished packing, and they all headed towards the well. Holding hands, they all jumped in; first Kagome, then Kurama followed by Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara. In that order.  
  
"What ever you do don't let go." Kagome advised.  
  
Kuwabara started to scream until Yusuke kicked him on the side of the head. He stayed quiet the rest of the fall.  
  
Finally, they found themselves in the bottom of an old well, seemingly in a different place. The stench of rotted wood, told Kurama that they were in an old forest. They climbed out and took in their surroundings.  
  
Kagome tried to slip away but Kurama grasped her forearm. "You're not going anywhere." He growled.  
  
Hiei looked at Kurama with interest. 'Hey Kitsune' he thought, 'You're still in your Youko form. Why don't you change back.'  
  
Kurama tried, but he couldn't no matter how hard he focused. He shrugged it off, and Kagome started to lead them towards the place Inu Yasha and the gang had made camp.  
  
Kurama let go of Kagome and held back until he was the last one. He stood still for a while, before calling out. "I know you are there. There is no reason for you to hide yourself."  
  
The figure that had been watching the group, slinked out of the trees he had been hiding in. "Ah, I guess that I can't hide from the famous Youko Kurama, can I!?!"  
  
"How do you know my name?!" asked Kurama.  
  
"Your friends called you that."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Anyway on to business. I have a proposition for you. The half demon Inu Yasha holds shards of a jewel I had list. He and his wench, broke the jewel, and scattered the pieces all over and are now trying to find them again. If you help me retrieve them, I will help you in return."  
  
"There is nothing you have that I could possibly want." Kurama started to walk away.  
  
"If you help me I will reunite you with your brother." Kurama stopped and stared at the demon.  
  
"We'll see. He walked off towards the camp where he heard an argument brewing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How could you bring them here!" exclaimed Inu Yasha. "They are dangerous."  
  
"I'm sorry, they forced me to." Wailed Kagome.  
  
"Feh, you could have ditched 'em. Or called for help. Stupid girl."  
  
"No I couldn't. The one that looks like you kept a grip on me. I. where is he anyway."  
  
Hiei smirked and said, "You really are an idiotic bunch aren't you."  
  
Inu Yasha swung around, grabbed Hiei by his collar, and lifted him into the air. Hiei still smirked.  
  
Suddenly Inu Yasha felt a blade press softly against his neck. "I suggest that you put my friend down, unless you want to be sliced in half." This was a new voice, not one of the 3 that had originally come into the camp.  
  
Inu Yasha put Hiei down, felt the sword lift, and turned around just in time to see, an almost exact, mirror image of himself put a flower, back into it's hair.  
  
"Now Inu Yasha, I wish to talk with you for a while. Before I kill you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kitsune: We are truly sorry for the chapter being so short. We don't have much time to write, and barely have time to post this. Plus we're running out of ideas. If you have any, please tell us, we would be glad to use them.  
  
Inu: *_* Presents. Candy. PARTY YAY.  
  
Kitsune: sigh. No party. It's time to sleep."  
  
Inu: Awww. Poo. T_T Waaahhh. Please review. I'm getting hungry from lack of reviews.  
  
Kitsune: By for now.  
  
KI 


	5. Huh?

Kitsune: Well we're back, and with another fun filled chapter.  
  
Inu: Fun funfunfunfunfunfunfunfunfun!!!!!!! ^_^.  
  
Kitsune: -_- she has had way too much sugar. Anyway, on to the chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu Yasha glared at Kurama.  
  
"Feh, you couldn't kill me if you tried."  
  
"Really. Do you care to find out?" asked Kurama innocently.  
  
The dog demon glared again at the fox, and the others sweatdropped.  
  
"Whatever. What do you want to talk about. Fox." He spat the last word out like a curse.  
  
Kurama glared at him, and almost attacked Inu Yasha, but held himself in check.  
  
"I want to know why you murdered my brother." Spat the fox demon.  
  
Inu Yasha looked startled but quickly regained his posture. "I have never killed a fox in my life. I couldn't have killed your brother."  
  
" No you wouldn't think so. After all, he's a full dog demon. He's also your half brother."  
  
There was a stunned silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just then, Sesshomaru walked into the clearing wearing a pink hat and polka dotted clown suit, that made everyone gasp.  
  
"What?" he asked, before walking back out of the clearing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sorry, that has nothing to do with the main story line, I just had an Inu moment. On with the real story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu Yasha gaped at the fox demon.  
  
"That can't be." He said. " You're from the future. You aren't supposed to show up until later. What are you doing here."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Kurama, confused.  
  
"Yea I think that you owe us all an explanation. Both of you." Said Yusuke and Sango, together.  
  
Everyone looked at them, and they both turned violent shades of red.  
  
They looked so funny that the group started laughing. First Kuwabara, then Shippo toppled over. Everyone else sweatdropped but continued laughing. Finally Yusuke and Sango started to laugh, and they all agreed, that the information would be given in the morning.  
  
Kurama and Hiei took first watch. And Hiei looked at Kurama while scouting for danger with his Jagan eye.  
  
'Kurama sure is acting weird. Where did he get all that information? And why do I detect eh presence of another demon around him, when there is none near by? Hm.' He thought. He respected Kurama enough not to pry into his mind so he let it go.  
  
'Oh well. I'll get all the answers in the morning.' With that thought he reverted back to watching the area for signs of danger.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kitsune: Well, how was it. I know it wasn't very long, but we are really having trouble coming up with ideas.  
  
Thanks to all our reviewers, and special thanks to Fallen Faerie who gave us the idea of having someone remember Kurama.  
  
Inu: Thanks a bunchies. ^-^  
  
Kitsune: Please review. After all you don't want us to starve do you?  
  
KI 


End file.
